Mother Knows Best
by Lady Shenzuki
Summary: Rin Takahashi landed a promotion at Taisho & Ookami and Sesshomaru Taisho acquired a new secretary. The problem is they both want nothing to do with each other. SesshxRin. A/U setting. Rated 'M' for mature themes/language, adult situations and future lemons (maybe?). Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

It occurred to Jaken, as it normally did when the eccentric Lady Taisho was in her usual brooding state, that his mistress was sulking for longer than normal. Or, at the very least, longer than what the household considered to be her usual brooding time, which ranged anywhere from an hour to a week.

At the outset, the servants had merely ignored her black mood and the dark aura that swirled relentlessly around her lithe frame, thinking that it would pass as it normally did when she decided to forgive whoever it was that had peeved her.

But by the eleventh day, the tiny cloud had morphed into a behemoth of despair, hovering dangerously around the entire estate. This only meant one thing: the lady's plans were not going as planned.

Maids, kitchen staff, attendants and gardeners were all in a state of alarm. And, fear. No one dared to approach her lest they welcome the bittersweet embrace of death. Oh, she hadn't said anything. At least not yet. And, she hadn't killed anyone... at least not yet.

All cowered and feared. All except Jaken.

_The lady's dejected state will not sit well with the young Lord Sesshomaru Taisho, if he finds out that we haven't been lively company for the matron of the house of Taisho._ Jaken reasoned with himself.

And so - in fear of being reprimanded by his former master, Lord Sesshomaru, Jaken headed out to the kitchens to fetch the Lady tea and biscuits in hopes of brightening her mood.

"Master Jaken, are you absolutely sure about this?" Mara - the kitchen maid - asked again, looking at the toad demon with wide sympathetic eyes. Her friend Jack - the gardener - mimicked her actions. "The Lady is giving off some serious vibes and they're not good ones."

Fixing his tie and lifting his chin, Jaken snorted with pride as he picked up the tea tray. "Positive! All the lady needs is some good company and her favorite hot cuppa and she'll be all smiles before we can say Meido Zangetsuha."

Unconvinced that the kappa's company would change the lady's sour mood, the maid and the gardener exchanged worried glances. Despite the toad's sunny outlook, he wasn't the Lady's preferred company. Or at the very least, he hadn't been ever since a certain brown eyed girl had won the lady's favor.

"But Master Jaken-" Mara and Jack rushed to the kitchen's exit and blocked Jaken's path; earning a scowl from the now annoyed toad demon. "Do you recall, the one time that she acted this way? When she was all out of sorts and carrying on like a child. Almost as though she'd lost her favorite play toy."

"Toy?" Jaken muttered; skeptically studying the wide-eyed maid and her companion. "What on Earth are you two on about?"

"You see..." the maid hesitated and the gardener also averted his eyes to some random object on the wall. Jaken's eyes narrowed further, partially in annoyance but mostly in impatience.

"Well, out with it then. I haven't got all day!" Jaken ordered but it only seemed to rouse the maid's discomfort.

With an irritable groan, Jaken was about to walk through the gap in their legs when-

"We think it's that_ girl's_ company the lady desires!" The maid shouted out loud.

Jaken stopped dead in his tracks and a sudden realization dawned on his face. "Ah, you mean her..."

Both maid and gardener nodded. "Jack and I believe it's that girl's company the lady misses. Oh, don't you remember how happy Lady Taisho had been last summer? I swear the only other time I had seen the lady so happy was when Lord Sesshomaru was born! She was all smiles and so lively with everyone."

"How can I forget?" Jaken's said in a contemplative mood. "Lord Sesshomaru was such a cheerful child. The estate was always bubbling with laughter and joy in those days. It's a pity that life turned out the way it did for both mother and son... Oh, but you two are right. The house had been too dull and boring before that little sprite came into our home and made her way into all our hearts not just the lady's." Jaken added thoughtfully, remembering how she had nursed him back to health after that awful insect bite that had almost claimed his life.

"It's settled then." Jaken said in a decisive tone.

Mara and Jack exchanged curious glances. "What do you mean, Master Jaken?"

"We'll just have to arrange for Rin to spend another summer at the Estate." Jaken said smugly as he strode out the kitchen and up the staircase, his tail coat flapping slightly in an invisible wind.

~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR

"Could you please just read it once over and hand it to Rin?" Kagome spoke faster than she normally did, piling papers on his desk in a rush. "I've been training her for over a month and she knows the whole routine: what to bill the client and where to mail it."

Sesshomaru felt the beginnings of a long, hard headache.

In the few years he had known Kagome, he found her to be more annoying than the average female. Annoying personality notwithstanding, he hadn't been happy to hear that she was giving up her current position to work for none other than his half-brother (her mate).

Kagome was punctual, a stickler for details and an excellent worker who did wonders with numbers. Sesshomaru liked numbers and so he had grown to tolerate his soon to be ex-assistant. One doesn't become senior partner to the most prestigious law firm in Japan without knowing his math. There were no variables in his life just cold hard numbers and he was a creature of that reliable routine.

This new girl _Rin_, however, he was not so sure about.

"You mean the new girl?" Sesshomaru couldn't help the scathing tone.

Rin had all the qualities that were ill-suited for an employee of Taisho and Ookami. She was irresponsible, lazy, and awful with numbers. Dress code was key to his firm. Despite being paid handsomely for working in the mailroom, the girl always dressed as though she shopped at a thrift store.

Her quiet and docile personality got under his skin and the one time he had lost his cool with her, she seemed to only recede further into her shell. Even his ex-wife didn't have what it took to annoy him to the point that he wanted to transform into the inuyoukai he was and bite her head off.

He prefered strong women who stood up for what they believed in and spoke their mind. A person who kept all to themselves always meant they had something to hide... such as, a shady background for doing jail time for gambling? Oh, if it was up to him he would never had looked twice in her direction but it was at his mother's behest that she employed at his firm. Her gambling habits landed her with unusually large debt that had recently been paid off courtesy of his mother's undying generosity to all except himself.

Sesshomaru was not a forgiving person, which meant mistakes were simply not acceptable. However, since Rin's employment had come on _unusual_ terms, his hands were tied. Despite Kagome's reassurance that Rin had improved during the past six months, her redundancy in making the same mistakes was the reason why Sesshomaru was so hesitant in giving her more responsibility.

The girl was definitely not suited for his firm or his dependable lifestyle.

Kagome animatedly rolled her eyes. "Oh for heaven's sake, Sesshomaru. Rin has been working with us for over six months now; she's hardly new. She covered for me for my wedding, remember?"

"How can I forget? Billing was a mess, we lost two major clients and a business proposal and-" Sesshomaru made a point to put his hand over his accounts statement, "the _numbers _didn't add up."

Throwing her hands in the air, Kagome shook her head. "Billing has been messy ever since Naraku was appointed head of purchasing and that was before Rin was hired. The numbers haven't added up since your separation and as for those two clients, they were bad news, Sesshomaru. They were in direct conflict with our biggest client and you may have lost one business proposal that day but you gained two more instead all thanks to Rin. Can't you even see that she's trying her best?"

"I don't believe in trying, Kagome. Either you commit or you don't." Reaching for his coffee, he gulped it down in one shot. He hated coffee but enjoyed the bitter taste it left behind.

"Well, maybe if you told her that you appreciate her work then _maybe_ she would work harder? Come on, Sesshomaru. I remember the good old days when you used to encourage employees and push them to their full potential. Whatever happened to that man?"

"I am no longer that man. However, I can encourage her to walk out the exit instead." Sesshomaru clipped; harsher than he should have. He didn't want to remember the fool he had been when he and Kagura were together.

"Okay, so I get you don't like her but she's the only one I've trained and seeing as how I'm leaving in the next half an hour, you really don't have a choice. Like it or not you're stuck with her."

Sesshomaru groaned but he was certain it sounded more like a painful grunt. Rin was not someone he was looking forward to working with.

Lacing his fingers on the table and tapping the tips of his thumbs, Sesshomaru reconsidered.

With Kagome heading over to Inuyasha's firm, he had no choice but to stomach Rin's presence at least for the mean time. He and Kouga were already in the process of calling new applicants; it was only a matter of time before he found a more _appropriate _replacement for Kagome.

"Seeing as how you leave me no choice... I suppose Rin will have to do."

"Perfect!" Kagome exclaimed, and sprang up from her chair. "Rin will be so happy to hear the good news! You've found yourself an excellent assistant, Sesshomaru. You won't regret it!" the girl called in merriment before shutting the door closed behind her.

Just as Sesshomaru was about to reach into his desk and pull out the list of applicants he and Kouga had compiled, an e-mail popped up on his screen with red, all capital letters in the subject that read 'LADY TAISHO NOT WELL. CALL NOW.'

Without batting a lash, Sesshomaru reached for his cell phone and dialed the number to his mother's estate..

~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR

"I'm going to miss you, Kagome." Rin said with a sad smile, after giving her only friend in the firm a big hug.

The rest of the office staff were pleasant enough to work with but Rin felt a little out of place working in the most renowned law firm in all of Japan, with over two hundred employees, all star graduates from the esteemed Keio University, when all she had was a high school education and some experience altering party gowns for the local townsfolk.

At the outset, she had tried to make friends but the moment she mentioned that it was due to Lady Taisho's kindness that she landed the job everyone assumed she had slept with Sesshomaru Taisho to get her feet through the door.

It was Kagome who had later explained that Lady Taisho was far more cut throat and ruthless than her only son and that she never did favors for anyone. Rin found that really hard to believe.

Last summer when she had been handing out flyers to large estates promoting the small sewing shop she worked at, she saw the beautiful lady looking forlorn, leaning against her doorway. Upon inquiry, it turned out that her gown had been ruined and she had nothing to wear to an important soiree. Rin had taken it upon herself to help the lady, who was genuinely nice with a sunny personality. Over the summer, a beautiful friendship had blossomed between the two. Rin confided many aspects of her life to the lovely lady and in return learned that the lady was lonely and very sad so Rin visited her as much as she could. Towards the end of the summer, the lady had been so kind as to offer her a job in her law firm and Rin had been overjoyed. She had also agreed to pay off a large debt that Rin had accumulated as a result of making bad choices after her parents passed away. Rin had disagreed but the lady had been very convincing and made a pact to be paid back in a small percentage every pay day.

After Rin finished telling the story, Kagome was left gaping for moments before she advised her not to share these personal details with the rest of the staff. No one had ever been able to look in the direction of the lovely but dangerous Lady Taisho much less befriend her and staff would only get more jealous if they found out that Rin was on good standing with the founding member of Taisho and Ookami.

Trusting Kagome's advice, Rin bore the grunt of menacing jokes about how easily she had secured a position so many worked so hard to obtain. So she mostly kept to herself and occasionally hung out with Kagome and her old school chums.

"Aw, you'll still keep in touch though, right?" Kagome returned the hug with a smile of her own and got back to placing her few belongings in a cardboard box after Rin nodded. "Don't get too caught up in work, you hear? And, be sure to hand in your vacation time soon. Sesshomaru is a tough boss but he's fair."

"Yeah, about that," Rin chewed on her lower lip nervously before leaning against Kagome's desk. "I don't think it's a good idea for me to take your place, Kagome. Half the staff already think I slept with Sesshomaru to get this job. I'll never hear the end of it when they find out I took over your position."

Kagome quirked a brow. "You are right that things will only get more difficult for you once the rest of the firm finds out you're Sesshomaru's new assistant but just think of all the positive that will come out of it, right? It's a new opportunity, Rin, and you deserve it more than anyone."

Rin shrugged and watched as Kagome continued to place her belongings into another box. "In a different situation I would have welcomed the opportunity, but..."

"But?" Kagome asked, keeping her eyes glued to the box.

"Oh, come on, Kagome! You know how much Sesshomaru hates me. He thinks I have no social skills and I'll never be good enough for his firm."

"What makes you say that?" Kagome responded, still not making eye contact.

"Kagome." Rin stared pointedly at her friend. "His exact words were: You have absolutely no social skills and you'll never be good enough for my firm. Argh, I wish I could have told him to stick his head in his ass because I was sick of looking at it but I sucked it up because I need the money. I wish I could just stay in the mailroom and not deal with the rest of the staff and most especially _him_."

Kagome sighed in exasperation. It didn't help her case that Rin was as uninterested in taking the position as Sesshomaru was in hiring her. "Listen to me, Rin. This is your chance to get off your feet and make something of your life. With your new position - and new raise - you'll be able to get a car, enroll in that seamstress course you talk about all the time or move out of that dingy place you call an apartment and buy a proper condo in a decent community. Maybe we can be neighbours, huh?"

"With Sesshomaru as my boss, I don't think I'll last in this position for very long." Rin replied worriedly. "It's so hard to believe that Lady Taisho is such a sweet lady and her son is the slave lord from hell!"

"Personally, Rin, I'm still trying to come to grips with your description of Lady! I've never seen her myself but from what I hear mother and son are like duplicates."

"I beg to differ; they are not the same person." Rin clarified. Kagome groaned.

"Yeah, sure. Argh, my hands are full." Kagome muttered and looked from one box to the next, deciding which one to carry.

"Let me help." Rin offered and picked up a box to keep her hands busy and distract her thoughts from how miserable it would be to work under Sesshomaru Taisho.

"Thanks, babe!" Kagome responded. Shortly after both head towards the elevator.

Rin didn't have to look in Kagome's direction to know she was staring at her.

"Oh, cheer up will you? You're getting a position that most people in this firm only dream of getting. Yeah, Sesshomaru is a bit rough around the edges but you would be too if you were the senior partner of a multi-million dollar law firm. You grow a thick skin and you deal, Rin. If anything, just think about how good this job will look on your resume."

"Yeah, I guess..." Rin shrugged.

"Anyway, what about Kohaku? You still with him?" Kagome asked; she often brought up Kohaku to not too subtly change the topic.

"No. We still keep in touch but we're not romantically involved. Not anymore." Rin clarified. She didn't purposely keep in touch with her ex but it had been hard not speaking to someone from her old town. All of her friends were busy with college life but Rin's life had taken a different direction. A direction where her parents had passed away. A direction where she had to resort to one of Kohaku's schemes to save her land and her house only to fall into an ocean of debt that left her working more hours than she slept. A direction that could have left her in a penitentiary had it not been for Lady Taisho's generosity.

"Good." Kagome responded and pressed the down button on the elevator. "Once I step out of this firm, I no longer work here but don't be afraid to give me shout if you ever need _anything_. Work related or not, okay?"

"Thanks, Kagome." Rin responded as positively as she could. Kagome was right; this was a chance for her to rebuild her life and there were bound to be hurdles along the way. Heck, if she could spend one night in the penitentiary, how difficult would it be to work for Sesshomaru Taisho?

"RIN!" Instantly, Rin's body tensed at the familiar thunderous voice that echoed through the far end of the hall and right into her bones.

_Speak of the devil._ Rin groaned.

"In my office - NOW!" Sesshomaru sounded right pissed. She didn't need to turn around and look into what she assumed were his monstrous angry eyes (they were burning holes through her sweater) to know how annoyed he was.

"Are you sure no one else can work for that madman?" Rin mumbled worriedly.

Throwing the box in her arms roughly in the elevator, Kagome snatched the other one from Rin's hold.

"Sorry, babe. You're stuck with him. Now, go!" Kagome motioned towards Sesshomaru's office while the rest of the staff peeked from behind their cubicles.

"Wish me luck." Rin said and watched Kagome give her a thumbs up as the elevator doors shut closed.

The short walk down the hall to Sesshomaru Taisho's office felt like a mile long trek. Reaching the door, Rin breathed in deeply a few times before gathering the courage to place her hand on the knob.

~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR

**Review?**

**\/**


	2. Chapter 2

Special THANK YOU TO 00ZERO for helping me with an important plot point.

* * *

The dreadfully awkward silence in the room tugged at Rin's nerves furiously. It had occurred to her that perhaps she should say something to break the ice. The last time she had questioned him, it hadn't ended well.

"...You'll never be good enough for my company! "

Rin cringed at the memory. Ever since that day, she avoided Sesshomaru to the best of her ability. There had been plenty of opportunities for her to tell him off for being an insensitive asshole but that's not how her mother raised her. Perhaps she was a masochist for what she was about to do.

"Is everything alright, Mr. Taisho? You sounded very upset a moment ago." Rin finally broke the silence.

"Indeed, Ms. Takahashi." Sesshomaru responded as curtly as she considered normal. He was sitting on the other end of the table, boring holes through her skull with his electric gaze. His brows were furrowed and he was wearing a deep frown on his face as though her presence disgusted him.

Keep calm, Rin. She reminded herself.

"I hadn't given you credit enough for being so perceptive." Sesshomaru's words were sharp and curt but Rin met his eyes with a steady gaze.

"My mother has taken ill and it does not seem as though she will feel any better in the weeks that follow. She's refusing specialized care and instead chooses the comfort of your company. So, my purpose in calling you here today is to request that you join me in paying my mother a visit."

"Lady Taisho?" Rin said and her mind raced with worry. "If you don't mind me asking Sir, what exactly has happened?"

More uncomfortable silence ensued. Sesshomaru Taisho dipped his head just slightly and stared at her like a predator about to jump its prey.

"I do mind, Ms. Takahashi. There's no need for you to be distressed. You see, despite my mother's refusal for professional medical care, I have employed the best physicians to care for her and bring her back into good health. All I need from you is an answer. Are you joining me or not?" Sesshomaru clipped harshly and cleared his desk so that there was nothing between him and her except the hardwood table.

Never one to think think on her feet, Rin fussed with the banded hem of her long sweater. Her mind swam with questions such as what had happened to Lady Taisho? Why was she denying professional help? It must be something serious, she concluded, for Sesshomaru to have employed a medical team for the lady. In her heart, she had already decided to pay her respects to the lady but the other worry that racked her mind was whether or not she could deal with Sesshomaru Taisho while she was there? He already seemed not so fond of her-

"I'm a busy man, Ms. Takahashi. Your answer, please."

Rin faced her employer and held back a groan. The feeling was mutual: she wasn't fond of him either. There was nothing about him that she could tolerate; he was overbearing, domineering and he got a kick out of pushing her into a corner. So what was her answer? What was she going to do?

"I would be happy to join you." Rin answered and released a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Her decision was made over her strong fondness for the generous Lady Taisho; she would deal with Sesshomaru in strides, as she did in the office. Nothing would change between them.

"Good." Sesshomaru responded, and a small window popped up on his computer monitor reminding of him his next step. "I look forward to what you can offer in the place of specialized medical care and highly qualified physicians when you can't even balance a simple account."

The girl's body visibly tensed and her nostrils flared slightly but she said nothing. Even the densest of rocks crumbled under the bite of his sharp tongue and yet why did it bother him to no end that this one girl refused to be shaken?

A dark voice constantly nagged him to reveal the true Rin Takahashi.

This meek, demure facade is not her real self...

There was nothing unique about her appearance, nothing that would set her apart from most women he'd seen in his lifetime. Yet, there was something hidden behind those unusually large reading glasses, the oversized, overused sweater and extra-long hobo skirt that he desperately wanted to uncover...

Sesshomaru Taisho blamed his inquisitive mind and his addiction to unearthing hidden secrets. After all, he didn't get to where he was by simply analyzing the facts; his nature to find answers fed his appetite and he reveled in the satisfaction that came with it.

Concern for his mother's health was not the only reason he was looking forward to the trip. There was a certain case that needed a more hands on approach and he was itching to get back into the groove of doing real detective work as he had in his younger years.

"Do you need them for reading?" Sesshomaru inquired. Not entirely convinced that was the reason she wore them.

The girl blinked in surprise and nervously adjusted the glasses on her nose. "Of course."

"And, the overly large sweater?"Sesshomaru questioned, never once taking his eyes off her face.

She blinked several times and her frame went stiff like a rock. Her voice was smooth but he felt a bitter undertone in her words. "The mailroom is colder than the rest of the building, sir."

"I see..." Sesshomaru glared. "Stand up."

"I-I'm sorry." The girl responded, clearly surprised by his odd request, and slouched into her oversized sweater.

"Don't worry, Ms. Takahashi. Your respect remains intact with me. Now, please, if you will."

With a small frown and disapproving eyes, she stared at him for a good long while. Before nodding and slowly lifting herself up from the chair.

"Why are you slouching? Stand straight as though you have some pride. Shoulders back. Chest out. Stomach in. You know the drill."

A heavy intake of breath later, she squared her shoulders and put her arms by her sides; her small hands were fisted tightly.

Halting almost four feet away from her, Sesshomaru's mind went to work. Unlike Kagura's short, clean cut bob, the girl had long hair, roughly tied in a messy bun that appeared neither appealing nor functional. Not only were her clothes far too big on her small frame, seams were coming off the edges and her shoes were nightmarishly overused with their soles worn dangerously thin.

There was not a single blemish or scratch on her face or neck; instead her skin was supple and appeared untouched.

While there was an air of mystery around the girl and after a close inspection of her features he concluded that she wasn't ugly. With proper fitting clothes and a quick makeover, she would be very pleasant to the eye. Then why was she hiding?

Thinking back on the few times he had lost his cool with her, she had been quick to run and hide from him. Here in this room, there was no escaping him or his watchful gaze. Releasing a long breath, Sesshomaru finally faced Rin.

An unspoken fire flashed in her eyes and yet she continued the litany of silence. Her strangeness fed his skepticism.

"Mr. Taisho," The girl eventually spoke shakily with an edge. "I'm afraid I don't understand-"

"You will meet with Master Jaken in your apartment later this afternoon to make arrangements for your flight tonight at 9pm." Sesshomaru cut her off and turning from her, made his way to his chair, buttoning up his jacket.

There was a rustle behind him; the girl had followed him to his desk.

"Mr. Taisho-Mr. Taisho, please wait a minute!"

When Sesshomaru met her gaze, she stood completely still, mouth pursed tightly shut and eyes questioning his motives.

"Can I ask what just happened?"

"Ms. Takahashi, you are in clear violation of the firm's dress code. Suffice it is to say, I refuse to travel with someone with little or no taste in proper clothing. The gods forbid we chance upon a client during the visit to my mother's house and they should see you in the rags you wear!" Sesshomaru busied himself with dialing a phone number.

"Master Jaken will be at your apartment promptly at 7pm to escort you to the hanger. Make sure you wear something decent." Sesshomaru joined a conference call on his phone before Rin had the chance to speak.

"Sesshomaru Taisho calling in for conference with Inuyasha Taisho."

Before she could get another word in, she was left standing speechless in the middle of his office. Mere moments later, her boss dismissed her with a hasty flick of his finger. Rin withheld the urge to bash his head in with a chair; instead, she silently walked out the office and quietly shut the door behind her.

"Argh! That jerk!" She muttered angrily, this time not caring who listened, thoroughly annoyed and utterly frustrated at Sesshomaru Taisho.

**SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR**

Between musing about Lady Taisho and trying to pick out her Sunday best, Rin was busy organizing her thoughts about the upcoming trip. The sudden realization that she would be in close proximity to Sesshomaru was not a pleasant one. She could take him in doses but to spend an entire week with him was nothing short of brutal torture.

At the sound of the doorbell, Rin dropped what she was doing and opened the door.

"Oh Master Jaken, it's so good to see you again!" Rin exclaimed happily and bent down to hug the old demon.

"You're looking wonderful as always, Rin." Master Jaken responded and with one hand lead her into the living area. His other hand dragged a garment hanging rack behind them. Rin briefly studied the colorful gowns it displayed.

"Your boss doesn't seem to think so." Rin shrugged and watched as the toad demon sifted through various gowns.

"You broke the dress code, Rin." She said in a mocking tone and proceeded to call him a jerk.

The old toad demon raised his brows and his eyes resembled large saucers but he said nothing, instead he pulled a nearby chair in front of Rin. She stared curiously as he held a gown in each hand and held them up at her one at a time, studying them from one angle then the next.

"Lord Sesshomaru is as eccentric as his mother, Rin. They're both moody and they can be overbearing but they mean well." The toad hopped down the chair and made his way back to the rack.

Rin groaned and followed the old demon, watching him ruffle through different dresses.

"Master Jaken, how is Lady Taisho doing? I'm so sad to hear that she's unwell."

"Ah, it's just a minor cold and nothing to worry yourself about; the lady will recover in no time." Master Jaken responded with a smile on his face and pulled out a midnight blue gown. "Why don't you wear this tonight?"

"Eh?" Rin responded in surprise.

"Me? I already have plenty of clothes." Rin clarified and pointed in the direction of her closet that was missing one half of the sliding panel. "And, I've already packed a suitcase for the trip." She pointed to the neatly prepared suitcase.

"Oh." Master Jaken's response was enough to cast a realization over Rin.

"The dress code... Oh god! I can't believe I was so stupid." Rin complained and cursed her boss again. "Now, he's sending me clothes out of pity. Who the hell does he think he is!"

"Oh, don't be so overly dramatic, you silly girl. And, does it really matter who sent you these dresses? I for one think any of these gowns would look lovely on you. You're beautiful and you should flaunt it instead of hiding yourself behind clothes that don't fit." Master Jaken said with a conviction that made Rin's cheek heat.

"Nothing off that rack looks suitable for a plane ride, Master Jaken! These fancy dresses look like they should be worn to opera or a party!" Rin said heatedly as she touched one of the intricately cut gowns made of shimmering blue material; they resembled something she'd only ever seen celebrities wear on the television or Lady Taisho wear to her soirees.

Kneeling next to the toad demon, she sighed heavily. "I was so worried when Mr. Taisho said the lady had been denying medical care. My mother was a stubborn woman too and near the time of her death, she stop taking her medicine and visiting the doctors. It hurt me so much when she stopped caring for herself..."

Rin let her words trail. Trying not to think about her mother or her untimely death.

"Rin, you worry too much." Master Jaken consoled and placed a small, cool hand on top of hers. "I promise it's nothing serious. The lady is a pureblood; it'll take more than a common cold to bring her down! Now, what do we have here?" The toad demon pulled out another shimmering silver gown. "Perfect!"

"I'll be fine in one of my summer dresses, Master Jaken." Rin insisted and strode in the direction of her closet but her path was quickly intercepted by Mara.

"No, you won't because everything in your closet looks like a thrift store."

Rin gasped slightly but her mouth quickly took the shape of a small smile and she hugged Mara fiercely.

"Mara, you're here as well."

"Of course! MJ can't be left to his own devices for parking the Royce." Mara shrugged and Master Jaken snorted. "Now, what's that about wearing a summer dress?"

"Mara! All these clothes look so expensive. I won't be comfortable in them."

"Rin," Mara lead her towards Master Jaken again. "Lady Taisho herself ordered everything you see here for you."

"Lady Taisho ordered these for me? I thought.." Rin nearly went speechless and looked at the clothes in awe this time.

"That Lord Sesshomaru gave you these dresses?" Mara completed.

Rin nodded and Master Jaken cleared his throat.

"I thought that this was some kind of trick he was playing on me to make me look like an idiot but now I guess I was wrong. Maybe Sesshomaru isn't as conniving as I thought him to be."

"There's plenty you do not know about him, Rin. But we all concede that the Lady is very fond of you and she's very eager to meet you again! Consider these gifts for being so regular with your payments. Lady Taisho's words." Mara reassured and to Rin's amazement pulled out a summer dress and matching pumps from a different rack; one she had dragged in.

"It's still very pricey." Rin pressed, touching the satiny material of the summer dress.

"Well, you can take it up with the Lady if you wish, Rin." Master Jaken pointed out and gasped animatedly after checking his wrist watch. "Hurry child, we haven't much time and Mara has yet to do your hair and makeup!"

A smile spread on Rin's face to meet her old friends once again and instead of complaining, she allowed Mara to style her hair and apply her makeup. Within minutes Rin was ready for the road. Soon enough they were heading out her tiny apartment, with Rin's meager belongings in a small carry on, into the limo.

Perhaps the trip won't be so miserable after all. Rin thought positively. Already her allies outweighed her tormentor and with Lady Taisho around, she was sure Sesshomaru Taisho would become a passing thought.

**SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR**

They arrived minutes before 9pm to a private hangar. The night air was cool and fresh and in her new summer dress, Rin felt somewhat like a celebrity walking down an exclusive airplane runway to a private jet. Master Jaken rushed ahead of them, up the airstairs and disappeared into the jet.

"Wow! I've never been on a private jet before!" Rin said eagerly; not caring that her tone resembled that of a child who'd just been given their first bicycle. "It looks so high-class."

"That's because it is." Mara responded warmly and with amazing strength and agility, slipped two suitcases and Rin's carry-on into the storage compartment underneath the jet and secured it tightly.

It was when Rin faced the dark figure clouded in the shadows atop the stairs that her smile withered away. His eyes shimmered like bright topaz in the dark and they were staring at her with an intensity so deep she felt naked and uncomfortable. Absent mindedly, she reached for her glasses but her hand quickly went to tuck some hair behind her ear when she recalled putting them away (she really didn't need the glasses for reading). In all her excitement, she'd completely forgotten that Sesshomaru Taisho was joining her on the ride to the Taisho Estate.

The engine hummed; it was time to board.

"Um, Mara? How long of a plane ride is it?" Rin inquired nonchalantly, pretending not to have seen the devil in the dark. Suddenly self-conscious of herself, she wrapped her arms around her chest and desperately wished she had her oversized sweater with her.

"With Master Jaken's skills, I'd say two hours tops." Mara bowed and motioned for Rin to move ahead. "I'll get you a blanket as soon as the doors are locked, Miss."

Rin nodded and finally came face to face with Sesshomaru.

"Good evening, Sir." Rin said as politely as possible.

"Ms. Takahashi." Was the dry, blunt response she received before following the imposing figure into the cabin..

**SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR**

When Mara handed Rin the blanket and excused herself to co-pilot the plane, Rin fought the urge to follow her into the cockpit. For more pleasant company, of course, it's not as though she was afraid of Sesshomaru Taisho.

"You look disappointed." Said an all too familiar voice.

"No! Not at all. I'm very thankful for everything Lady Taisho has done. She's very generous." Rin responded. From behind the laptop, all she could make out was the halo of his long, silver hair. She knew Sesshomaru Taisho to be a very busy person; he almost always carried his work home and he was forever working on a case or helping Naraku balance the books. Rin often wondered if his personality was a result of the work he did and how he would be if he just loosened up a bit and relaxed.

"Clearly." He snipped and resumed typing furiously.

When Mara announced to fasten the seat belts for lift off and turn off all electronics, Rin sighed. She might as well man up; it was her choice to agree to the trip and Sesshomaru Taisho was an inevitable part of it. As the plane made its way out the hangar, Rin noticed that Sesshomaru was still typing.

"Mr. Taisho, you might want to put that laptop away. It interferes with the plane's instruments." When she received a dark glare in response, she felt a shiver go down her spine. Deciding it was better to keep to herself, she stared out the small window.

The start-off was smooth and soon they were in the air. Rin stared fixedly at the sights of the big city; its skyscrapers resembled starlight shining from the heavens.

A rustle from across the cabin had her looking at Sesshomaru again. Funny how her eyes easily traveled to him.

He had taken off his suit jacket and rolled his shirt sleeves up to his forearms. With a pen in one hand, he alternated with turning a few pages back and forth, and typing with one finger on his laptop. His face was set in intense concentration and Rin thought it suited his personality: he was an arrogant professional with a knack to transform any place around him into a structured domain.

It was hard for her to imagine him any other way and harder still to imagine that he had once been married, as Kagome sometimes mentioned, against his mother's wishes and that he used to smile. Reaching for the overhead light, she dimmed it and settled back into the large comfy chair. The never-ending, rhythmic clicking of the keyboard sounded like a lullaby to her ears as she drifted in and out of a peaceful nap.

While waiting for Rin and the others, Sesshomaru had decided to go through his e-mails.

"...I refuse to be bossed around by your ex, Sessh. She's annoying as fuck and so help me god if she calls me a half-breed or insults Kagome, I will punch the daylights out of her. So control your bitch or I will.

-Yash"

Sesshomaru felt his blood boil. Kagura was many things but she was certainly not his 'bitch'. Letting that little bit slide, he quickly clarified.

"Kagura is under a restraining order to NOT come near me or my firm by a minimum of fifty feet. If she made her way into the office then she's breaking the law. I'll have Kouga deal with her right away. She won't cause any more trouble.

-S"

Sesshomaru had a gut feeling that someone may have helped her into the building but he decided not to share that information with Inuyasha just yet. Inuyasha was an excellent leader but his skills in diplomacy were not so sound.

Sesshomaru pondered. Security had been advised of Kagura's background and they knew better than to let her in. The staff dared not go against Sesshomaru's wishes least they wished an early retirement. So who could it have been?

He would deal with Kagura in the morning; it would only take a quick phone call with Kouga. There was too much on his mind such as his mother's illness and the reports that Naraku had submitted earlier today had left him in a sour mood.

Several thousand dollars had been withdrawn from an offshore account to which only he and his mother knew the passcodes; it seemed a more thorough investigation was needed. Sesshomaru smirked. The reprieve from the daily routine of the office would give him ample time to do some searching of his own.

Then there was Rin... the conundrum plaguing his mind. Who knew a summer dress could transform someone so completely? Mara had expertly combed her hair so it fell like a thick, dark curtain down her slender back and the small shimmering pin that held her long bangs to the side of her head made her appear younger than what he had initially thought. The evening pumps she wore contrasted her outfit tastefully.

Her decision to not wear any of the lavish gowns or fancy heels intrigued him; any woman would want to indulge in the free gifts the Taisho family had to offer. The silken dress was not simple by any means, rather a classy, handcrafted piece custom made according to his mother's instructions. Strange how his mother knew exactly the dress Rin would pick.

In between reading the reports and constantly emailing his medical team, he found himself stealing glances at her sleepy form and studying her outline. Rin was far from a shapeless blob; with an ample bosom, tiny waist, trim belly and full hips, she had a body that was every man's fantasy. The evening pumps gave her an extra lift and even though she wasn't tall enough to reach his eyes, her height was pleasant enough to any man who would want to indulge in a dark fantasy for the evening. Cute and sex-.

Damn it! Sesshomaru cursed and tried to concentrate on Naraku's reports. Again, it was only moments later that his eyes traveled to her frame, lounging easily in the large seat. Her small hands clutched the blanket close to her chest, which rose and fell steadily with each breath, her jawline that was smooth and delicate, the long lashes that kissed her cheeks as she slept and those pouty rosy lips...

I've been without a woman for far too long. Sesshomaru rubbed his temples. He had been unable to concentrate on much since he saw Rin walk towards the jet with a smile he hadn't seen before.

After the separation with Kagura, he had purposely cut himself off from the rest of the world. Choosing to keep to himself was an option far better than letting others feed off your weakness. Demonic heritage aside, first and foremost he was a male in his prime, which meant he had needs. Whenever those needs were too severe to be gratified with his hand, he simply called an escort service. But he hadn't paid such attention to a woman in a long time...

Nothing good ever came of it. Sesshomaru reasoned. There was a reason he chose not to indulge in the fairer sex. Kagura had been the epitome of innocence and sweet charm when he initially met her at the annual botanical gardens charity ball. She had cooed him with sweet words and promises and he had been the fool of an Inu to fall for her dark tricks. Only when he had decided to give her everything, did she crush it all with her six inch heels and walk out of his life with a sadistic smile.

This girl - Rin - was so similar in countenance, in personality that he thought for a moment perhaps the gods were testing him. Testing his patience and his ability to think straight.

No! I refuse to be taken for a fool.

The mere thought of Kagura and the recollection of his folly combined with his boyish thoughts about Rin boiled his blood and he felt his demonic aura shoot out angrily in all four corners of the small cabin.

The girl's voice distracted him.

"Sir? Excuse me, Sir?" Rin said and placed her small hand on his forearm; the heat from her hand burned through his shirt. "You're worried about Lady Taisho, aren't you? I am, too, but you have to be strong for her. It's hard but think about the happy times you spent with her and let those good memories give you faith, hm?"

A warm waft of a clear, strong aroma hit his nose and he immediately bowed his head to the source.

"Here's some tea to help you relax." Rin said with a soft smile and reclaimed her seat on the opposite end of the cabin.

Sesshomaru wrapped his hands around the cup as though on auto-pilot. The cup was warm enough to keep his hands comfortable and the tea was clear. Slowly lifting the cup to his lips, he sipped. The brew was different but surprisingly delicious and smooth.

"I thought you were asleep." Sesshomaru said.

"Just drifting. I've never been on a plane before. It's exciting but tiring." She said with an ear-to-ear smile and stretched languidly on the plane seat with a sultry yawn. Innocently showcasing her fullness without a clue as to what such actions would convey to a man, who had been chaste for several months. Sesshomaru watched her skeptically.

"You mean you never went on vacation with the half a million dollar debt you racked up?" Sesshomaru clipped, mentally disapproving of Rin's actions. Disapproving even more his reaction to her, which was anything but innocent.

The relaxed look on her face turned sullen and she looked out the window. "So you heard."

"My mother and I may not be close, Ms. Takahashi, but we do not keep secrets from each other especially when it involves our employees. I know your full history." Sesshomaru blandly continued.

The girl visibly chewed on her lower lip, her brow etched in worry and her eyes studied some unknown object on the cabin carpet.

"I see..." the girl let her words trail for a moment. "Then you are right, Mr. Taisho."

Sesshomaru smirked. "And, I suppose you didn't spend any of that fortune on proper clothing either."

"No, I didn't." She replied softly and breathed in deeply before facing him. "And while we're on the topic of my spending habits, is there anything else you need to ask me?"

And there it was - the sincerity reflected in her eyes, the modesty with which she framed her question, the hope that he would oblige - the perfect image of innocence. "Why, yes Ms. Takahashi. I want to know exactly how you came about half a million dollars and managed to spend it all in a matter of weeks."

The girl folded her hands neatly in her lap and fully faced him. Without her glasses, her eyes no longer appeared cartoonish. They were almond shaped and still large but pleasingly set on her face. Her brows were slightly furrowed but perfectly arched and her face was heart shaped with a delicately pointed nose, pouty lips followed by a softly curved chin. When his eyes met hers, she blinked a few times and blushed lightly before continuing.

"At the time of my mother's death, I discovered that she hadn't left a will, which meant that her acreage and lifetime earnings would automatically go to the city but all her debts were now under my name. I was horrified because I had just lost my mother and -" Rin stopped abruptly to clear her throat; her long hair shielded her eyes from him. "And now I had to pay her debts. The minute the funeral was over, I met with my mother's bank to make payment arrangements and get some advice to fight the city for my family's only remaining heritage.

Since my mother had no savings, the bank manager recommended that I let the city buy the land and to come back when I had a job so that he could arrange for a loan to take back the land. I already knew my mother's land was valued at just over quarter of a million dollars; there was no way I could a loan that large to reclaim the land from the city but the bank manager said I had no other options. So, I took his advice. I had just finished high school and I took up as many odd jobs that could preoccupy me during the day so that I could save some money but it was hard because I now lived with a some friends - Kohaku and Sato - and I had to pay them rent as well. By the time I had enough for collateral, the acreage had already been brought by a business mogul..."

Her eyes held a sad and forlorn look in them. "A few weeks later, Kohaku suggested that I place a bet in one of the casinos. It was a stupid move but I had to take a chance. So, I took it."

"Which casino was it?" Sesshomaru feared the response he was going to receive.

"Starlight Casino."

Sesshomaru suppressed a curse. Starlight Casino was an illegal operation run by the Yakuza. Curious to learn more, Sesshomaru urged her to continue. "What happened then?"

The girl sighed softly. "Kohaku suggested I go to the big tables straight away because our chances of winning would be higher and I agreed. I took out a loan from the window first. For someone who had never gambled before, I felt like I was on cloud nine; I won nearly half a million dollars in less than an hour.

We cashed out the winnings quickly and head home in a taxi only to notice a car following us. It was unmarked with dark tinted windows. From the rearview mirror, I saw two men: one with a bright mohawk and another with a long blonde tied into a high ponytail." Rin visibly shivered and shook her head.

"Next thing you know our lives were being threatened at gunpoint. The larger red haired man reached for my bag of money but Sato snatched it from my hand yelled 'run' before dashing off into an alley. The slimmer blonde man was about to shoot me when Kohaku rammed into him and they fell on the ground. While they were fighting I heard gunshots from the direction of the alley where Sato had run off.

Panicked and scared, I reached for my phone but my hands couldn't stop shaking. The phone kept slipping from my grasp and by the time I managed to steady myself and dial 911, I heard another gunshot. Somehow Kohaku had managed to obtain the gun and shoot the blonde haired man.

When the police arrived, they arrested Kohaku for manslaughter. They arrested me on paperwork they found in Sato's previous apartment that we had been running a money laundering scam valued at up to half a million dollars." Rin shook her head feverishly. " I tried to explain that I had no clue about these fraud charges but they wouldn't believe me. Turns out Sato had forged my signature on several fraudulent investments and bonds."

Rin paused to sip her tea; Sesshomaru noticed how tightly her hands clutched on to the teacup. The girl was shivering and he doubted it was because of the coolness in the cabin.

After sipping her tea, she bit her lip nervously and her eyes grew glossy. Sesshomaru remained silent and watched the emotions reflect on her face starting from grief to betrayal and finally misery. For the first time in months, Sesshomaru felt a change in his opinion of her. He knew firsthand how it felt to be deceived by someone in whom you blindly trusted and how fragile the trust the was now lost. No wonder, Rin kept to herself and hid behind those awful glasses. With his jaw set, he watched as she carried on.

Rin laughed weakly before resuming. "I lost everything. My mother, my home, my land, my friends and I was about to lose my freedom." The girl looked at him then with her crystal clear brown eyes on the verge of tears. "I was arrested and put into a holding cell for the night but I was so lucky that Lady Taisho helped me in such a grave time of need. She was an angel in disguise and I'm forever grateful."

"So, you were imprisoned for a night?" Sesshomaru asked in puzzlement; her government records indicated she had served time for over two years.

Rin shook her head but the tears never came. "I was hardly there for half an hour until Lady Taisho saved me."

The government wasn't in the habit of altering personal records then again when it came to the Yakuza, things were not always as they seemed. Furthermore, Lady Inukimi Taisho most definitely wasn't in the habit of helping local girls; in fact, his mother was a far cry from the angel Rin painted her to be. Sesshomaru frowned harder and tried to make sense of it all; he sipped more of the tea. "Why hadn't your mother written a will?"

"In between taking care of the farm, doing odd jobs and sending me to school, she didn't have time. I don't blame her. I just wish I could have done more." Rin said, dabbing her eyes with some tissue.

"You could have always placed another bet." Sesshomaru pestered; hoping only to lighten the mood. A reclusive, cautious and demure Rin he could deal with but something within him stirred when he saw her tears.

"By the time everything was said and done, I just wanted it all to be over." Rin sniffed and pulled the blanket over her body.

"This friend of yours - Sato - did the forensics find his remains?" Sesshomaru inquired and turned to his laptop.

The girl nodded. "Two shots to the head." And, yawned.

The last thing on Sesshomaru's mind was to take on another case but again his mind drifted to his younger days when he had taken on cases without charge to help the disadvantaged. Days when his desire had simply been to help the helpless; a desire that had been squashed when Kagura had left him.

Sesshomaru ran his fingers through his hair; his gaze flew from the several open documents on his laptop screen to Rin's sleepy, slightly puffy eyes. Heck, he'd seen busier days, what was one more case that actually piqued his interest?

With a new goal in mind, Sesshomaru sent a confidential email to Kouga on Rin Takahashi.

"Mr. Taisho?" Rin mumbled, quietly like a mouse.

"Hm?"

"Thank you, for listening to me."

"Thank you for the tea." Sesshomaru responded and watched the blush on her cheeks deepen. Rin nodded in response and resumed her drowsy gaze of the starless night sky.

Sesshomaru busied himself on his notes. All the while, discreetly studying Rin's movements.

**SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR**

Rin knew checking her boss out was so wrong on so many levels. Less than a day ago, she was cursing him from here to high hell and now she couldn't help but find him... attractive. During the retelling of the events, she'd half hoped for him to say something crude or demeaning but other than blandly inquiring about the case, he hadn't said much. At least he respected her.

Oh, he's still the same sarcastic jerk from the office! Rin reminded herself but she couldn't stop herself from studying his tall, athletic build, broad shoulders, his sharp nose and prominent brow, the hard lines of his jaw that were etched into his frame whether he was speaking or in deep thought. Everything about him was hard and organized including his face.

He probably gets any woman he wants. She thought.

"Like what you see?"

Rin quietly gasped at being caught and cast her gaze down to her feet. "I was just wondering how you manage to work so much on the laptop all the time. Don't your eyes hurt?"

"Not when I have work to do." He coolly responded, not once looking up from the laptop.

"I thought you could give the laptop a rest along with your eyes. They're bloodshot red." Rin said out of concern but when Sesshomaru continued working, she dropped the topic. Kagome had often described him as a committed workaholic.

Attention passengers, this is your captain speaking. Please be advised that we will be descending in the next few minutes. Put on your seatbelts and prepare for landing.

Sesshomaru briefly shut his eyes and breathed deeply a few times to compose himself before putting his laptop away. He hadn't realized just how tired he was; perhaps he did need some rest.

**SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR~SR**

Once the plane landed, it took Mara and Master Jaken only a few minutes to dragging the suitcases out on the pathway and into the large estate.

As they made their way towards the massive mansion, Rin felt nostalgic; a warmth spread over her as though she was coming home.

The large mansion doors swung open and a tall figure with flowing silver hair clad in a lavender silk nightgown and matching robe airily walked out with outstretched arms.

"Oh my darlings, you're finally here." Lady Taisho spoke in weary tones but her composure was hardly exhausted nor did she appear to be someone who was ill.

"Lady Taisho! I'm so glad you're feeling better." Rin beamed and hugged the lady fiercely.

"Who's to say she was ever ill?" Sesshomaru raised a questioning brow and narrowed his eyes at his mother. When Rin looked at him in puzzlement, he simply shrugged. "That solves the mystery of why she refused professional care."

"Oh!" Rin said meekly and blinked at Lady Taisho who waved off Sesshomaru with her hand.

"Sesshomaru! Stop being such a crabby koinu. Don't pay him any mind, Rin. He's just grumpy because I dragged him out of that desolate office of his!" The lady linked her arm with Rin's and happily lead her into the large mansion.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and followed the women into the large mansion.

"Why is it that our lovely guest isn't wearing one of the expensive gowns?" Lady Inukimi inquired.

"I just felt more comfortable in this." Rin replied honestly and earned a chuckle from her hostess.

"You're such a sweetheart, Rin. Now come," the lady lead Rin up the gigantic staircase into the same room she had resided last year, "there is much we need to discuss."

* * *

I have already responded to signed reviews and here are responses to anonymous reviews:-

alana: thank you so much for your review! I hope you enjoy this chapter, : LOL. Okay, I'll try!  
guest: OMG! I know right? Fun times. :p  
M: thank you for the review. I hope you like chapter two!  
Karrat: thanks so much!  
Rairakku: you're very welcome. and thank you for reviewing!

_**Please read and review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Important message:**_ updates to all of my active works will continue to take place on FanFiction but (as a precaution) I am moving all of my fiction to 'Archive of Our Own', 'Media Miner' and 'Moonlight Flower' beginning today. I am found as Lady Shenzuki on all three sites.

**This chapter is dedicated to the lovely 'icegirljenni' for being my pillar of hope the past several months. I love you Jenni; stay beautiful, babe. xo**

Please enjoy!

* * *

The familiar manner in which his mother swirled around the marble kitchen island pulling out pots and pans and recommending spices and herbs as though the kitchen was her second home, was fairly amusing. And, to think he was actually worried about her this time around; he should know better than that.

The ever cunning Lady Taisho had easily fooled him into believing that she was the helpless lamb. The term never suited his mother and he knew the rose sauce bubbling on the stove up wasn't the only thing she was brewing.

Let her keep it to herself; he would eventually uncover her plans.

Sniffling casually, Sesshomaru shifted his gaze to the ever innocent looking Rin, smiling as she inspected the proffered pot for sizing only to nod in approval before placing it on the burner. The wildness in her hair had returned; the unkept curls were bound atop her head in her usual messy bun.

Since her arrival in the kitchen, she had agreed to his mother's every single command. Was she really so daft as to easily fall victim to his mother's dalliances? If the conversation yesterday revealed anything about Rin it was that either the girl was far too trusting or simply far too foolish. She listened keenly as his mother explained the importance of some spices over others.

"I've never would have thought of marinating vegetables for a salad, Lady Taisho! It's an excellent idea." Rin enthused and busied herself with chopping some cucumber.

"I'll let you in on my home made roast recipe this evening if you stick around." The lady winked at Rin who gleefully continued chopping.

"A recipe that can easily be found on page ten of the cookbook that you're attempting to hide?" Sesshomaru added, pointedly looking his mother neatly tucking the book underneath a plaid designed kitchen cloth.

"Pay no attention to Mr. Grumpy over here, Rin." Lady Taisho owlishly looked at her son before facing Rin. "He's been too long without a woman's presence in his life to appreciate the meal he gets after we slave by the fire."

"How rude of me. Breakfast was wonderful, Rin. I'll be sure to thank Mara when I see her next." Sesshomaru clarified, generously gulping his coffee. It was black and strong, as always but something in it was missing... it wasn't as smooth as it's usual texture.

"All I ever do is try and try and try only to get harsh criticisms from my troublesome pup who I carried for nine and a half weeks. He doesn't appreciate me, Rin." The lady wailed and like a spoiled child with outstretched arms walked towards Rin. Dropping her knife and wiping her hands on her apron, Rin sweetly cajoled the elderly lady.

"He loves you very much. Why don't you sit here and relax and let me handle lunch, hm?" Rin urged the lady on to a seat next to Sesshomaru and placed a sandwich in front of her and some milk.

Sesshomaru - who by now had engrossed himself back in reading the daily paper - simply quirked a brow. "What are you brewing, mother?"

"Whatever do you mean, my cute little koinu?" The lady responded; her eyes blinking in naivety.

"You just love playing around with her, don't you?" Sesshomaru gruffed.

The lady gasped and put a hand over her heart. "I adore the girl, Sesshomaru. At least she trusts me which is more than I can say for my own flesh and blood."

"That's because I know better. After that one time you gave Kagura your 'special spices' both she and I were indisposed for a week."

Waving him dismissively, his mother placed her elbow on the table and rested her face on her knuckles. "Rin and Kagura are two different people, koinu. Speaking of which, I heard she gave you trouble the other day."

Sesshomaru shrugged. "She showed up at the office but I handled it. Why the sudden interest?"

"I'm hardly interested in her." The lady quirked up as she nibbled on a sandwich and blinked. "It's my son's assets I'm concerned about. I can't have some hussy making trouble for him when our accounts are running dry."

Sesshomaru pursed his lips and tried to read through the facade on his mother's face. "You think there's a connection."

"I wouldn't put it past her but without evidence, we can only speculate." The lady shrugged. "I have more important things for you to worry about such as Naraku's reports and preparing your numbers before we meet with him tomorrow. Slacking won't do anyone good, Sesshomaru."

The jab hurt him more bitterly than the tasteless espresso. He was anything if not punctual and yet last night all he could think about was Rin and her sorrowful past.

Just before dawn, he received Kouga's email with his findings. At once, he went to work watching the security tapes from the night of the incident. There had been a fourth with the trio. With a long, wiry beard and generous mid section, the man had tagged along with Sato and Kohaku for most of the night. Rin presence - however - had been undetected. After going over the tapes for several hours, he decided to come back to them later. A strange feeling was niggling in the back of his mind. Details of Rin's case were muddled and he had to visit the casino himself to search for answers.

It wasn't until the girl blushed deeply upon meeting his gaze that he realized his sight had been heavy set on her the entire time. Her large almond eyes fluttered frantically and she tugged her luscious lower lip nervously until it turned a bright shade of red.

Her skin flushed and her chest rose and fell in tandem with her breathing. She simmered under his gaze and frantically looked around for something to distract her until she clumsily dropped a spatula and hid behind the kitchen island to pick it up. Like tunnel vision, he watched, anticipating her next move, waiting for her to make eye contact with him again, his breathing had become heavy, his claws extended and his fangs itched in predatory delight...

"Are you sure you won't be joining us, Rin? Some of my friends have been eager to meet you." Turning her attentions to the raven haired girl, his mother inquired innocently, breaking him out of his reverie.

Sesshomaru snapped his jaw shut angrily. He was acting like a teenaged boy who'd just discovered the wonders of a woman's delight. Willing sense back into himself, he forced his claws and fangs to retract. Working on Naraku's reports during the day and getting to the bottom of Rin's case at night would offer him good distance and distraction from whatever it was that was bothering him.

"I'm so sorry, Lady Taisho, but a friend of mine is in town and I've promised to meet him." Draining what appeared to be pasta, Rin turned to check on the now simmering sauce.

"A familiar friend?" Sesshomaru clipped and his mother's head snapped in his direction.

"Um, yes. You know the one I told you about last night." Rin mumbled breathlessly, not making eye contact.

Again, his eyes easily found her in the kitchen. Only this time he studied the curves of her body, her small rounded shoulders, the dip of her tiny waist and those full hips that were ready for child bearing-

Sesshomaru muttered an angry curse and excused himself from the breakfast nook.

"Rin!" He yelled, as he strode towards the exit. Rin squeaked in response and faced him with wide eyes.

"Make sure the reports I assigned you are ready on my desk for tomorrow morning." The girl better have everything ready for him or he would fire her on the spot.

"Yes, Sir!" Rin responded.

"Why do I suddenly feel like the fifth wheel in this room?" The lady pouted after noticing the deep blush on Rin's cheeks.

**SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR**

Rin had spent the first half of the afternoon with Lady Taisho, picking out her outfit and making alterations here and there. It was a beautiful gown and when asked where she was headed, the lady had willingly divulged the details.

"I'm going to the opera of course and a late night dinner on the river front! No lady should be alone by herself on a beautiful starry night."

"Ooohhh and do you have a hot date?" Rin teased and the lady had the decency to blush slightly.

"He's just an old friend." The lady responded with hooded eyes. "But it's business, as usual. We have to go over some numbers and reports..." There was a hint of sadness in the lady's voice but she quickly perked up. "Are you certain you won't join us? I promise you'll be far from bored."

"Oh, I know but I already have plans, Lady Taisho. Maybe next time?" Rin inquired politely

"I'll hold you to that." The lady smiled and let Rin continue with the necessary alterations. When Mara became busy with the lady's hair and makeup, Rin excused herself to her room.

Closing the door shut behind her, Rin collapsed on the comfy bed as her thoughts drifted back to earlier in the afternoon when Sesshomaru had been staring at her. The morning hours had been wonderfully comfortable with him hardly noticing her even as she and Mara served him breakfast but then something had changed...

It wasn't as though he was checking me out or anything! It's the same as if Kohaku looking at me, right?

Hah. That was the understatement of the year. Even though she and Kohaku had officially been dating for over six months before her mother's passing, the man hardly made her feel desirous. They had kissed on a few occasions but there had been no... sparks. They had done things that couples normally do like hold hands or cuddle during a scary movie but Rin had been too comfortable at the familiarity of his touch from childhood and there nothing more. Rin had made some moves a few times if only to learn more about the magic that took place between a man and a woman but Kohaku had never been in the mood. Perhaps it was because they were so comfortable in each other's presence that they never bothered consummating the relationship, she wasn't sure. Other than Kohaku, no other man had ever paid her much attention. All except Sesshomaru Taisho...

Being stared at by Sesshomaru was something that always left her flustered and dumbfounded. Without the comfort of her large oversize clothes, she felt almost naked in front of him this afternoon.

The moment she had locked gazes with his eyes, all rational thought had fled her mind. No longer was he her employer rather a man - a ravishingly handsome one at that - who was looking at her with eyes that made her stomach tie in knots and her heart beat at a hundred miles an hour.

Oh, he probably wanted to make a jab at my clothes or something! Rin reasoned and decided that she liked it best when he thought she was invisible to him like all those times in the office.

Lifting herself from the bed, she walked around the room and kneeled in front of her small suitcase.

There was no time to linger on her non-existent sex life, she had to prepare for her meetup.

Kohaku had contacted her and begged for her to see him. From the sounds of it, he was in some kind of trouble - as always - and despite her hesitation she had decided to meet with him.

Since the night they were caught by the police, Kohaku had been working at the Starlight Casino and Rin was eager to learn how that transpired.

First, she took out a large men's sport jacket and an oversized pair of pants that were at least three sizes too big for her, followed by a small plastic bag full of thick fake eyebrows, a heavy moustache, long silver beard and a pair of boots fit for an old man. With all her weapons in check, she packed everything in a small bag pack and set it aside.

Hiding her identity was key. The Starlight Casino was not a normal gambling house. Unless a woman was on the arm of a Yakuza member, she would be caught and either sold into prostitution or become property of the Yakuza.

Rin had concealed her identity before and made it out alive, she was certain she could accomplish the task this time around with ease.

**SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR**

The night air was chilly and Rin's heart was beating fast as she snuck out from her room. With Lady Taisho and Mara gone, and Master Jaken busy with his TV shows, it would be an easy escape. Sesshomaru's presence had been scarce since brunch but she assumed he was going over her reports. They would never know she had been gone.

Rin had tied the ends of several bed sheets together into one long rope. Attaching one end to the massive bed and throwing the other end down to the lawn, she climbed her way down from the balcony. She rushed into the shadows from the Taisho estate to the casino where she would meet with Kohaku.

Halfway to the casino, she took refuge by nearby bushes and changed into her disguise before heading up the asphalt pathway to the establishment's bright lights.

It wasn't as busy as her last visit but it was hectic once she cleared the security check with fake ids. Men were rushing to the windows to purchase chips or take out loans. Women were impeccably dressed and clinging onto the arms of their men or sitting speechless looking like porcelain dolls. People who choose to stay away from the excitement of the tables were busy at the slot machines and the Yakuza were walking around like hound dogs.

After exchanging ten dollars for quarters, Rin picked a sparsely populated area of the slots and began looking busy. Observing her surroundings from behind her large, fake, reading glasses, Rin swiftly got to the task of inserting a quarter into the slot machine and fiddling around with the buttons before pressing start.

It wasn't long before Kohaku materialized next to her, impeccably dressed in a sharp black suit, white shirt and matching black oxfords. His dark brown hair was slicked back with gel and his eyes held the same carefree look she was familiar with.

Thickening her voice so that it sounded coarse and harsh, Rin greeted her ex. "You look like you're going to a funeral, son."

"Good old, Rin-"

"Ow!" Kohaku hissed, rubbing the back of his head. "What the hell was that for?"

"That was for nearly blowing my cover, you idiot." Rin muttered angrily and looked around frantically to see if any of the Yakuza or cigarette girls noticed Kohaku's little slip. Thankfully, they were alone amongst the machines.

"Fuck! I forgot." Fixing his slicked hair, Kohaku shuffled in his suit jacket and extended his arm. "Would you like some help to get off your seat, sir?"

Thickening her voice again, Rin coughed. "I'm okay, sonny. Just show me to the exit will you?"

Within minutes, they were driving away from the casino into the dark trees in the greenbelt. Kohaku parked on a nearby cliff so they could speak.

Peeling the beard off her chin, Rin sighed before facing her ex. "What the hell are you up to now, Kohaku?"

"How about a 'hi' or 'hello' or 'nice to meet you', huh?" Kohaku chuckled nervously.

"No can do."

"You're not making this easy for me are you?" Kohaku tensed.

"Just be out with it, Kohaku, and, while you're at it tell me why you're working for the casino? I thought you were on parole." She hated being so snippy but she couldn't afford to let her guard down. The last time she had trusted Kohaku, she'd ended up in jail.

Running a hand through his hair, Kohaku briefly gazed out the car window before placing his hands on the steering wheel. He squeezed so hard that his knuckles went white.

"The morning following our arrest, I had met with my state appointed attorney, I was looking at a minimum twelve year sentence, only if I plead guilty. It took me a day to decide but when I had, they came to see me instead of the lawyer. They promised me a way out of this with no criminal record if only I could help them in return-"

"So you lied to me about being out on parole?" Rin said, frustrated that the few times she had spoken with Kohaku he had assured her that he was doing fine.

"I had my reasons, god damn it! They tapped my phones, Rin, I couldn't tell you the truth no matter how bad I wanted to. Even now, as we speak, they're waiting at my apartment for me to come home so they could interrogate me. It's a miracle that they haven't followed me here..."

"Who came to see you?"

Kohaku's eyes had a faraway look in them; he appeared distraught. "Tseng and the others."

Sighing deeply, Rin tried to search her memory for a 'Tseng' but none came to mind. "Kohaku-"

"The redhead, Rin, the one who ran after Sato - his name is Tseng. Fuck! I was scared shitless when he showed up in my cell. Him and his gang of no good thugs. I thought I was a goner, Rin. I thought they were going to kill me."

Kohaku breathed deeply a few times before sitting up straight and running his hands over his face.

"They demanded to know where Sato was. I was dead confused. Why would the man ask about someone he had just killed? I told him he'd lost his marbles and he punched me square in the face. He said I had two options: either tell him where Sato was or hand over the money. I told them Sato had taken the money running and Tseng shot him. You and I both heard the gunshot, RIn, but Tseng wouldn't hear anything of it."

Rin nodded for Kohaku to continue.

"Rin.. Sato had escaped. Tseng told me that he ran after him in the alley but the two timer got away before he could get a hit."

Disbelief spread across Rin's face and her eyes shot open. "That's impossible, Kohaku, forensics found his body."

Wiping the sweat off his brow, Kohaku nodded. "That's what I thought, too, but think about it. Did you ever see his body at the crime scene?"

Rin shook her head.

"Neither did I. So how do we know if it was his body they found?"

"But, how do you know that this isn't some elaborate tale the Yakuza are spinning for you? You haven't gone to the morgue to look-"

"I did." Kohaku interrupted abruptly. "After I agreed to help them, I was released and the first place they took me had been the morgue. It hadn't been his body in the coffin. I rushed to the front and demanded they tell me who the man was. Thanks to Tseng and the others they easily gave all his info: the birth date, the address, the scams he pulled, everything. The background matched but his face wasn't his; we were friends for the better part of ten years I know his face!" He chuckled bitterly."Tseng was one pissed off son of a bitch. He threatened to shoot me on the spot and I had to beg - no - grovel at his feet until he stopped his interrogation but for a price: I had to work for them and report to them as soon as I found out something about Sato. Something went really wrong that night and it wasn't just us going to jail." He stared at her intensely, gazing at her with tense features. "Will you help me fix this, Rin? Sato pulled a big one on us and we didn't deserve any of it. The suffering, the jail time, nothing."

Still trying to wrap her head around all this new information, Rin asked in confusion. "But Kohaku, what can I do?"

Kohaku's features relaxed. "You work for a law firm, right? You have access to government data. Can you maybe run a background check on Sato and find out if he went by an alias? Or if there was a town he lived in before he came to Shikonville? Maybe he was running from something before he came to our town? Do you think you can help me?"

Needing time to mull over all the information she'd received, Rin decided that leaving Kohaku alone in this wasn't the right thing to do. They went into this stupid plan together and now that it had escalated into something more, she felt obligated to help. Helping him would in turn help her clear her name as well.

"I'll see what I can do but you need to keep your eyes and ears open for anything."

Kohaku was thankful but Rin didn't feel as relieved as she'd hoped. The past had come back to haunt them and they had to face their demons.

"I knew I could count on you, Rin." Kohaku smiled wearily.

The digital clock flashing on Kohaku's deck signalled 11:45 P.M. It was time to head back. Both Lady Taisho and Mara were out at the Opera and Master Jaken was watching his soap reruns so she could easily make her way back into her room before anyone would be the wiser. As she reached for the car door handle, Kohaku offered her a ride home. Rin declined.

Dropping her off at the front gate would alert Master Jaken and her night time outing would trickle down to Sesshomaru. HE was the last person she wanted doing anything with her business. The casino wasn't very far from the Taisho mansion and she knew the woods like the back of her hands, having frolicked in them since she was very little.

"I'll call if I find anything. Keep in touch, Kohaku." Rin said before heading in the direction of some thick shrubs to slip out of the heavy costume. Placing her backpack on the grass, she began to undress.

With the fresh night time air, the wind in his hair and the trees at his mercy, Sesshomaru hopped from tree to tree in his old outfit. A getup he had long tucked away in the abyss of his trunk, not only did it shield his aura from being detected by other demons, it also cloaked him well. Only his mass of silver hair was visible, the rest of him merged perfectly in the darkness.

He had been on his way to the casino when the sound of a revving engine made him take a detour. It was an old sedan, perched on a hill top spot that was not frequented by young lovers so the need to determine the purpose of the parked car was heavy on him.

For all he knew, it could be a drug deal going down or some other shady business that needed righting.

By the time he had reached the clearing, a heavy set figure was making his way towards the thick trees. The car had already rounded onto the main road and was speeding down in the direction of the casino. Although the casino was his destination as well, a niggling feeling pushed him to go after the chubby man.

With a swift approach, he descended to the soft crisp grass, ever careful to keep as quiet as a mouse. Securing a place behind a thick tree trunk, Sesshomaru observed the old man as he placed what appeared to be a backpack on the grass.

That which took place next grabbed Sesshomaru completely by surprise. With a swish of his wrist, the old man pulled off the short silver mane from his head and a sea of untamed obsidian curls fell in waves down his back. The beard was the next item to be thrown on top the discarded weave. The clouds parted for moonlight to fall on the figure and Sesshomaru squinted his eyes. The hands were small, too small, too delicate in the way the fingers moved to belong to an old man. The hands hid then and within moments, the jacket was slipped off to reveal shapely fine arms with delicate shoulders and a shapely back.

Several sheets had been tied around the figure's waist and those were the next pieces to come off the body. With finely tuned movements, the fingers got to work, unwrapping what appeared to be bed sheets with one hand and piling it neatly on the misty ground. The revelation of a tiny waist had him thinking that perhaps it could be a woman but he shook the thought away. Plenty men these days had shapely figures but the beast within him was stirring and his instincts were pushing his thoughts in a different direction.

What followed next left Sesshomaru gaping. No sooner had the waist wrappings fallen on the grass covered ground, when the pants slipped of their own accord and pooled around two slender ankles. Immediately, his eyes travelled to the round plumpness of what appeared to be a generous bottom, thick shapely thighs and calves; his fingers twitched and he swallowed. Leaning in closer, Sesshomaru was eager to see what the rest of the display would reveal. A shiver ran down his back and the niggling feeling was back.

His suspicions were confirmed when the figure turned sideways to show off yet more curves... in the chest. The face, however, remained clouded in the shadows.

Every inch of his detective instincts yelled at him to go and interrogate the woman. Who was she? Why was she here? Who was she speaking with?

And, yet, he was so mesmerized by the show, he stayed absolutely still and continued to watch each curve, each dip of that voluptuous body as the woman fluidly slipped into fitted pair of jeans and tee-shirt. Next she wrapped dark cape around her shoulders and tied it in the center. Sitting on a nearby log, she began to put on her boots.

Yakuza members didn't leave their women unattended in the middle of the night in a forest. The speculation she was a gang member was quickly ruled out. She couldn't possibly be lovers with the driver because no man in his right mind would leave a woman so well endowed by herself in the darkness of the night.

As he continued to observe, he shifted his weight noiselessly but a critter in the bushes stirred. Sesshomaru muttered a curse and a flock of bird overhead flew from the trees, eliciting yet another muffled curse.

"W-Who's there?" The woman called out in a broken voice backed away a few steps. She was holding a stick up in his direction and her body was trembling.

Confident that he had not made himself visible, Sesshomaru froze and looked in her direction. She now had a mask over her the top half of her face. The simple black cloth hugged her face like a tattoo. From behind the two roughly cut holes two innocent yet seductive eyes glanced around nervously.

"I can see you looking at me. Come out or-or-"

"Or, what will you do? Attack me with that twig?" Said the very masculine, arrogant voice.

Rin froze. It wasn't a demented creature of the night. The figure materialized into someone that she was very familiar with. Sesshomaru Taisho, and he looked like a handsome version of Zorro. Minus the face mask.

The black-as-midnight shirt he wore waved in ripples on his chest and arms in the nighttime wind, and the equally dark cape billowed slightly as the wind receded. The fitted pants he wore highlighted his manly legs. The silver of his hair shone even more brilliantly in the moonlight and his eyes... there was only one word to describe them: delicious.

Rin's mouth felt dry. Snapping her mouth shut she swallowed a few times before reminding herself of the severity of the situation.

What the hell was Sesshomaru Taisho doing here? Did he recognize her? Had he followed her? Why on earth was he dressed like Zoro?

A few strides in her direction later, and he was barely two feet from her. If Rin felt her heart beat a hundred miles a minute when he stared at her, she felt it revving like a v6 engine being in such close proximity to him. This was her employer, the man who hated her guts and made her feel like a giddy school girl all the same.

Intimidated by his glare and utterly embarrassed at her situation, Rin stepped back again to gain some distance between them only to lose her footing over a log. Holding her breath, she braced for the fall but instead found herself cradled in two very strong arms.

A musky cologne filled her nostrils and she felt dizzy. Clutching onto the silken shirt, Rin held on for dear life. Her heart was about to pop out of her chest any minute. She hadn't counted on any of this to happen but she had to be strong. Sesshomaru hadn't recognized her and she had to play that to her advantage.

Once she found her footing, she pushed against his chest. It was strong and hard like the rest of him. She needed distance to think rationally and find a way to run away from the sensual demon.

"Please let me go."

The woman's voice came out as a whisper so sweet, that Sesshomaru felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Loosening his hold, only enough so that the woman could raise her head, he locked gazes with her and stared deep into dark eyes that looked up at him in curiosity and hidden desire. Although he hoped there was a trickle of fear in them, even he couldn't trust himself to keep his beast at bay at the moment.

"Please." She struggled against him. Not a good tact. All her curves rubbing up against his sex-deprived body was not helping his rational thought process. Having forgotten the purpose of approaching the strange enchantress at the outset, he strained to hold onto reality.

What had been his purpose?

His gaze travelled to the softness of her jaw and the rich pillow-like appearance of her lips, shining crimson in the moonlight.

Her lips parted and Sesshomaru groaned. His one hand immediately came to the nape of her, neck tangling fingers in her hair and tugging slightly to crane her neck. The other dipped low to the soft curves of her bottom to lift her to him. He gave her time to turn away, to reject him or even show that she was uninterested but instead of struggling she gasped slightly. When her lids drifted closed, Sesshomaru closed the distance between them.

What happened after was a wondrous dream.

* * *

**_Review?_**

**_\/_**


End file.
